


Playtime

by Bambifawn



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Banter, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, cuteness with spice, low angst, read if the latest chapter hurt you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambifawn/pseuds/Bambifawn
Summary: "I swear, your sex drive is higher than your will to live sometimes."Asami wonders if forcing Akihito to move in was a mistake, because the cocky little brat sure is growing confident around him.Akihito wonders if being bullied into living with his crime lord billionaire lover is a good thing, (Hint: Yes, it sure is,) and what surprises Asami's daily life might reveal.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 20
Kudos: 164





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> UhhhgguUGH so I've been in this fandom roughly a decade and BOY did that latest chapter punch us all in the gut, right? RiGHT?  
> As a result, I was overcome with the urge to write something low-angst and slice-of-lifey.  
> Just Akihito being a cheeky little shit and Asami ... being Asami, y'know?  
> No real serious plot, just fun with a side order of spice. ;)  
> Enjoy!

Logically, Akihito knew it wasn’t possible for a man to maintain such perfectly sculpted muscles without serious dedication. So why had he never seen Asami work out? Asami never mentioned a gym, Akihito had never glimpsed so much as a single weight in the condo, and- hell, he was fairly certain Asami would curl his lip and scorn at the thought of having to wear something so slovenly as a pair of sneakers. So when Asami stalked out of the shower with a scandalous towel slung low on his hips and a whole lot of _wet_ , chiselled abs and biceps and broad shoulders on display, Akihito’s brain rattled for a _reason_ rather than admit he was mentally drooling.

Living with a man who looked like a _god_ must be turning his brain to mush. Being _fucked_ by one- every night- was undeniably responsible for the reason Akihito only had to glance at Asami’s figure now to feel his dick perk up. _It’s not like I’m_ pining _over him,_ Akihito mused, _not at all! Just… Any guy would be curious! From a professional point of view, everything Asami does looks so effortless… but I want to know the truth. I want to view the scenes where for once Asami has to actually work hard for something - there’s no way he can explain away a body like that with one of his mysterious sneers! What is his secret?_

Akihito knew he could just ask. It would be that easy, except Asami liked playing games- perhaps a little too much, and Akihito had already learnt the hard way that answers were only given after they’d been bargained or _begged_ for. If Asami so much as gleaned Akihito was genuinely intrigued, he’d demand some indulgent sexual favour in return for the hot scoop on Asami Ryuichi’s Top Secret Fitness Advice.

 _Yeah, no thanks- the rope burns on my wrists have only just faded._ Heat flushed through Akihito’s body at the memory. Maybe some _other_ hidden room in Asami’s stupid, luxurious condo concealed a whole ream of state-of-the-art home workout equipment. It tempted Akihito to do a little snooping, but after what happened the last time he started pressing random buttons on the walls, he quickly conceded he wasn’t _that_ desperate to know.

Still. Asami’s muscles. Most definitely there- and with their owner perfectly aware of them too, if the smug, cat-like smirk Asami shot in Akihito’s direction was any indication. Akihito felt his cheeks tingle with heat and snapped his gaze away. _Yeah, fine, he’s hot and he knows it. Guess if I looked like him I’d have an ego too. Jeez…_

“What’s wrong?” Asami’s voice was the same low, smokey drawl it always was; dangerous silk edged with a dark humour that made Akihito’s body shiver with an anxiety that wasn’t… entirely unpleasant.

“N-Nothin’!” Stubbornly, he kept his face turned away, fiddling with a gatcha game on his phone. “Just a whole lot of nothing!”

“Oh?” Asami slinked closer. Akihito tensed, half expectant, only for the older man to pass him and head straight for the drinks cart tucked into an unobtrusive corner of the bedroom. Asami poured something amber and dark into a crystal glass, the muscles in his back flexing subtly. Akihito drew his knees up to his chest and scowled.

“Put a shirt on, old man! You’ll catch a cold!”

“On the contrary, I’m rather warm.” Steely eyes mocked him as Asami took a sip. His throat bobbed, and Akihito unwillingly followed the motion, eyeing the curl of one sinewy arm as Asami brushed his unstyled black hair back from his face. Freshly washed, it was tousled and hung across his brow, messy and starkly ruffled, a contrast for the usually perfectly coiffured man. A hint of stubble darkened his jaw. As he walked the towel had slipped lower, exposing the sharp v of one hip and a dark thatch of hair that trailed downwards until Akihito swallowed, tempted by the almost indecent sight because he _knew_ what lay beneath, had been greedily sucking on it only this morning. His dick plumped up even more.

 _Quit it!_ He scolded himself. _As if I’m gonna give that smug bastard the satisfaction of knowing how just_ looking _at him turns me on!_

Akihito had to admit, even now, when he was long used to seeing the side of Asami Ryuichi that the rest of the world _never_ got to see, the contrast between his perfect business persona and this more candid, relaxed one was refreshing. Intriguing, too. Behind those cool, often unreadable eyes Akihito often caught glimpses of a playful, sarcastic nature he was keen to stoke. If Asami _really_ loosened up around him and spoke freely, what would he be like?

Stupidly even more attractive, probably.

“Blushing.” Asami murmured. It wasn’t a question. “You must see something interesting.”

Akihito pouted. He didn’t answer or look up. He heard Asami make a low, amused sound and the tone went straight to his balls. Shit. A few quips and he was more riled up than he thought. Dangerous… He heard the soft clink of the glass being set down, then Asami’s footsteps as he sauntered over. Akihito scampered across the enormous bed like a trapped rabbit, fumbling for the TV remote. “I… I thought we could watch a movie…”

“Do what you want.”

It amazed Akihito that Asami had relented to his pestering to install the monster-sized screen on the wall opposite the bed in the first place, and the novelty had yet to wear off.

Settling on the bed’s edge, Asami proceeded to flick the towel off with one idle twist of his wrist.

“A-Asami! What-?!” Akihito practically _squeaked._ “What are you doing?!”

Asami smirked, heavy thighs stretched out luxuriously, arms coiled behind his head as he sank into the downy pillows. His eyes drifted closed, dark lashes settling as the curve of those sinfully full lips made Akihito momentarily battle the urges to smack him upside the head or fervently lean down and kiss him senseless.

Asami gave a deep, satisfied sigh and stretched even more, abs tensing then relaxing in a highly distracting way. “You know I prefer to sleep nude.”

“But we’re not sleeping right now!” Akihito snapped the TV on, fingers quivering around the remote. He needed something to occupy his hands because his mind was currently begging him to lean over and touch- everywhere- especially _there-!_ Akihito tried not to look at Asami’s cock, nestled in the curve of one hip and as unfairly oversized as the rest of him. His mouth watered. God, how could Asami just _sprawl_ there, with his dick looking so suckable and tempting and- 

“Since your taste in entertainment is so poor, I’ll be asleep within minutes.”

“Oh.” Akihito snorted. “I forgot. Sorry your refined tastes are so uptight you can’t relate to anything trendy these days, Mr. High-And-Mighty.”

Asami didn’t even deign to answer as Akihito flipped through a few variety channels, obnoxiously upping the volume. “I caught you listening to that playlist I sent you, though.” Akihito waggled his brows smugly. “So my tastes can’t be all _that_ bad.”

“You sent me a playlist? I don’t recall.”

“You listened to it. At work. _Kirishima_ confirmed it.”

One corner of Asami’s mouth hitched up. “Out of morbid curiosity, perhaps.”

“Suure.” Akihito flopped back onto the pillows beside him. An impish look narrowed his eyes. “At least Kirishima appreciates my efforts. He _loved_ the playlists I made for him.”

“What?” Asami’s eyes snapped open.

 _So predictable._ Akihito feigned indifference, still scrolling through the channels. “Yeah. I made him a couple of playlists for the car – when he’s doing errands or sitting around waiting for _you.”_

Silence.

Akihito dared to peep sideways. A tiny frown tugged Asami’s dark brows together, but his piercing eyes betrayed nothing, especially when they were turned away.

“What’s that expression?” Akihito grinned. “Could it be … envy?”

“…You wish.”

“Oh ho, methinks the man doth protest-!”

“Such a child.” With a click of his tongue, Asami rolled away, presenting his back, his sculpted shoulders, and a distractingly firm butt. Akihito blinked, fleetingly mesmerized. Fresh from the shower, Asami’s scent was all around him, masculine and warm, with a touch of that inanely expensive sandalwood-and-amber bodywash Asami liked. Akihito was abruptly tempted to snuggle up to Asami’s back, nuzzle against the nape of his neck and draw in more of his scent.

Ah, hell. Why not?

_If he demands I live here, he can’t get pissed if I take a few liberties now and then._

Akihito slid himself down next to Asami, pressing his mouth against the warm skin on the back of the older man’s neck, pushing his nose into the dark strands of hair there. _“Mm…”_ Akihito all but purred softly, toes curling into the silken sheets.

“Are you an animal?” Sure enough, Asami’s annoyed voice cut through his indulgence. “Stop… breathing on me.”

Akihito nipped at the back of his neck lightly. “Your scent is so much nicer when that nasty cigarette smell is washed off.”

_“Tch.”_

_“So_ much nicer.” Akihito dared to kiss Asami’s neck, lingering, nuzzling around until he could see half Asami’s face. He rubbed his cheek against the older man’s, feeling his stubble scrape against his smooth skin until it tingled.

“You’re like a cat in heat.” Asami tilted his shoulder back, giving Akihito more room.

“It’s not my fault. You’re provoking me.”

“Am I?”

Ah, there it was- that mean glint in Asami’s eyes Akihito knew all too well.

_Bastard. Is he… teasing me?! For real?!_

“You have such a nice body.” Candidly, daringly, Akihito stroked a hand over Asami’s shoulder, pausing to give his bicep a squeeze. “Like a pro athlete, or a fitness model…”

“As if I would be interested in such insignificant pursuits.”

Lazily, Akihito squeezed his bicep again. _Wow, so firm. I kinda want to take a bite out of this…_

“What’s that weird look on your face?” Asami rolled back suddenly, so that Akihito sprawled across his chest. “What are you thinking?”

“You _obviously_ take a lot of pride in your appearance. Including your physique.”

“Being physically strong is a survival necessity for a man in my position.” Asami sniffed, looking almost bored by the conversation, but Akihito knew better – the way Asami’s arm lazily curled around his waist, the way he spread his legs slightly, showing off again, _displaying_ himself. _He’s practically preening._ Akihito pushed his face into Asami’s shoulder to hide a grin. _Who would’ve thought?_

“I need to be able to fight, to overpower opponents- to be faster, more resilient, to have … _stamina.”_ Akihito flushed, gaze averted at the insidious way Asami said that, such a honeyed voice murmuring against the shell of his ear. “Being ripped is merely a side-effect, but one you seem to appreciate, I take it.”

“I was just wondering how you maintained it, that’s all. Your muscles, I mean. ‘Cause I’ve never seen you work out, but I’ve watched you fight and you never break a sweat no matter what. Even in a suit! It’s like… I dunno…” Akihito flushed. “What’s your secret?”

“My secret?” Asami tilted his head, and then Akihito’s stomach did a weird flip-floppy thing, because Asami was laughing- _truly,_ actually laughing, with those perfect white teeth flashing in a grin that was so rare, so precious, Akihito’s fingers itched for his camera. “Who knows, hm? Perhaps I’m just… genetically gifted.”

Ugh. Akihito rolled his eyes. “Listen, just ‘cause whatever higher power is up there blessed you with a fat dick, it doesn’t mean you get to pretend the rest- _Ah-!”_

One of Asami’s hands had made itself comfortable on Akihito’s butt, idly squeezing one pert cheek through his sweatpants. “H-Hey!” Akihito immediately tried to squirm back, but Asami’s arm blocked him. Like corded steel, it wrapped around his waist, Asami’s low, throaty laugh vibrating against his chest as the older man leant up and kissed him.

 _“Ngh!”_ Akihito’s first instinct was to melt, to give in, to submit to the warmth of those lips. He craved it- Asami’s taste, his passion, the touch of his skin. “Wait!” Naturally, that obstinate part of him always had to ruin it. “Play nice, Asami… C’mon… At least answer me.”

Asami’s penetrating eyes stared tauntingly into his own. “I always play nicely Akihito; you know that. _You’re_ the one who misbehaves.”

Shit. When Asami called his name like that, so silkily… Akihito could feel his mind giving in. “No.” He pushed Asami’s arm off. “No touching me until you answer.” He prodded Asami’s pecs. “When do you work out? Where? Does Kirishima go with you? Maybe I should just ask-”

Asami growled. A low, irritated rumble that snagged in his throat as he reached for Akihito only to have his hands smacked away, then pinned in a loose hold above his head. Akihito tried not to shiver; he was truly playing with fire now. Asami was walking the precipice between annoyance and amusement. If he pushed too far-!

“You said I couldn’t touch you, yet here you are.” Asami flexed his wrists against Akihito’s grip, and it was ridiculous, really, that he simply didn’t pull his arms down, that he even let Akihito pretend to pin him at all, but if this was to be tonight’s game between them, the older man seemed willing to play along… for now.

“Mhm…” Akihito arched a brow. Freeing one hand, he idly dancing his fingertips down over Asami’s sternum, “I did…” His own voice came out a tad huskier, “but I don’t recall anything about me not touching _you.”_

“… _Akihito…”_ Asami sighed his name in that way that meant, ‘ _Fuck you’_ and ‘ _Fuck yes’_ all at once. Akihito couldn’t resist a giggle. He was already rock hard, cock trapped infuriatingly against the zipper of his pants, and by the looks of things, Asami was starting to take an interest as well- a subtle shiver ran through his body, all that beautiful skin tensing up, that particular part of him twitching against his thigh…

“Can I?” Akihito had never really asked before. Not like this. Not purely… to play. He could practically see the suspicion churning in Asami’s head- that ruthless part of him, the hunter, the crime lord, the tactician arguing _no,_ _not yet. Negotiate. Surely this is a trap._

Akihito tiled his head. He ran his hands down over Asami’s too-warm skin, still a little damp from the shower, until it brushed against the dark hair between his legs. So close. A mere centimetre lower and he’d-

 _“Yeah…”_ Asami relaxed beneath him. Like a big cat, Akihito thought; the look in Asami’s eyes was startlingly soft, hungry, needy in a way Akihito had seen glimpses of before, but not like this… not with so much… intensity.

_Not with so much trust._

_He’s really willing to let me lead for once? Wow, this is… I’d better give him a real show._

“Just remember who’s really in charge here.” Asami’s voice sharpened the slightest bit, as if to remind Akihito it could all change in a moment.

Akihito put on his best heart-stopping smile. He bit his lip. “You think you can keep your hands to yourself if I let go?”

“You think you’ll know what to do with me if I say yes?”

Asami's smirk was pure sin, all heat and daring and full of challenge- and everyone knew Akihito was a sucker for a good challenge.

Especially one as beautiful and deadly as this.

“Let’s find out…” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want me to continue it, you're gonna have to let me know.  
> It's been a loooong time since I've written fanfic and I just... dunno man. My skills are kinda rusty.  
> Thoughts?
> 
> (Oh, by the way, the quote in the summary comes from the next chapter... ;) if I ever finish it.)


End file.
